Let the Beast Have It's Way
by FallenAngel1157
Summary: Masato tries protecting his love, Haruka, but almost dies in the process. Then an overly handsome yokai saves him and makes him his servant! Warning: Sexy time yaoiness! Ren x Masato


**Hey guys! Fallen here with another story! I got the idea for this one while joking with a friend about a stupid movie... I came up with the most outrageous idea, then tweaked it a bit for this story. And I thought that the perfect couple would be... Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa! Sorry if it's OOC, I haven't written a story with these two yet... So if you have any suggestions, leave a review and I'll most likely take your advice for chapter 2! Oh and this is kinda like that play Masato was trying out for in season 2... When there was a sexy Tokiya... It's that time period. So as always: Tanoshimu! ^_^**

* * *

"Move!" The tall man stepped in front of the younger girl, blood streaming down his face. He looked up, rage filling his eyes. A sword was thrust forward, meaning to harm the girl instead. The wielder stared in shock at him.

"No! Masato!" Green and orange eyes welled up with tears as the bluenette coughed up blood. The katana was right through his torso, sticking clear through to the other side.

"Step back, Haruka!" His hot breath was visible in the cold of the night, the soft light of a nearby lantern being the only source this late in the evening. His hand gripped around the katana, tightening even as it cut deep into his hand. He already knew he was going to die. But at least he had saved her.

The girl clung to his black yukata, hands digging deep into the fabric.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" She buried her face in his back. He could feel the tears seeping through his clothes.

"I said, go!" More coughing. He spit some blood to the side. "Haruka, if you don't leave now, my death would have been in vane! Please, go!" He shook her off.

The girl stared in what could be thought of as disbelief and sadness. She wrapped her arms around herself and ran. The yokai pulled the katana out of Masato, slowly so he could watch him suffer in pain.

"Don't worry, dear... She's in safe hands..." A crazed look crossed the yokai's face as Masato fell down to the ground, weak from blood loss. He moved his hand down and felt the wet warmth of the place where the sword had been. It hurt like hell.

The yokai threw a small dagger at him, then took off into the night after Haruka. Masato lay motionless, unable to bring himself to move. The pain was so intense... So horrid...

A shrill scream echoed through the countryside. _Her_ scream.

Masato squeezed his eyes shut. His love. Gone. And now so was he.

He lay there in the darkness of the palace's garden, moonlight seeping through the trees. He heard a shuffling sound. _They have come to finish me._

But it wasn't the same yokai as before. No, this one was different. Taller. Stronger. In the dark he could only make out the long hair, the big hands as it bent down to him. It knelt next to his almost lifeless body.

Masato felt hands on his face, gently brushing away his hair.

"Tch... It's a shame... They always kill the beautiful..." The figure moved a bit closer. Masato could feel it's hot breath against his skin. He could make out black tattoos in the moonlight. Dragons, swirling up the muscled body.

With what was left of his strength, he moved his hand up and rested it on the strangely gentle yokai.

"Hm? Still living?" It moved closer and Masato could feel it's long hair tickling his skin. "I would never have been able to tell..." He saw a slight grin spread across it's face, it's teeth seemingly glowing.

"... H-Haru..." Masato tried to speak her name, to tell this strange demon to leave her alone. He was exhausted from having to move her so much. These assassins never gave up, though. _Never._

"Shh... Don't worry about that malicious child, sweet one... Just dream of me..." The seductive voice caught Masato by surprise. He was strangely... attracted. Masato pushed himself a little closer against the monster's legs.

"Yes... Come closer..." The yokai bent down again. By now, Masato could tell it was definitely masculine. But he couldn't help this sudden attraction.

The hands yet again moved to his face, this time cupping it gently. It moved in, quickly kissing him. Deeply. Masato's body went limp. He couldn't fight back any longer...

The yokai pulled back and smiled.

"Sweet, gentle... You know a lot... For a mere human," It pulled Masato's head into it's lap, then bent down closely to him. Masato felt warm lips against his neck.

Then teeth. Sharp fangs as they sunk into his flesh. But this wasn't like a vampire. It wasn't just a bite. The demon bit deep, ripping a piece of flesh from his neck, then moving in again and biting off another chunk. He was being devoured, eaten alive. It ripped back. Masato could see his skin hanging in the beast's teeth, his blood staining everything around him.

"Thank you for this meal, human... Thank you, servant."

* * *

**Hmm... Is it good enough? Bad boy Ren... Rawr! He's eating his Masa! *pouts* Ren you're such a goof! I was thinking about adding more... But I decided not to... Um... I might have the next chapter of Till Death Do Us Part up tomorrow... But like I said, there's a lot in it. And Sleeping Dogs was just calling to me and I couldn't help it... I did like three or four or maybe five missons... And it took hours XD I think I played for like four hours...^_^'''  
**

**Sayonara! Jikai o ai shimashou! ^_^**


End file.
